


The Servants Wish

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has worked in the palace most if his life and is in love with the Princess. He wishes for the opportunity to love her, even for just one night.<br/>(Think Prince Hal wearing a suit similar to the suit Tom wore to Benedicts wedding. It’s a pretty long story…. Reread it a couple times in an attempt to make it shorter…. then said fuck it and posted the whole thing!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Servants Wish

After Thomas finished helping decorate the great hall for the masked ball, to celebrate the Kings birthday, he decided to take a break before heading to the kitchen to help the cooks. He walked out to the orchard and sat himself under a tree. He stared at the castle and wished his circumstances where different, wished there was a way to make the Princess his. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree….. ‘I wish…… for just…. one night…..’ he whispered to himself as his eyelids drooped and he soon fell asleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but when he woke it was nightfall and he was not alone

‘Oh no, no no….. This simply will _not_ do!!’

Thomas opened his eyes and saw a small woman in an orange dress standing near his feet. He scrambled to stand and hit his head on a branch, knocking him back to the ground. He raised his hand to rub the bump that was now forming on his head

‘Wh-Who are you!?’ Thomas asked as the woman looked him over shaking her head slightly

‘I’m Joya. Your Fairy Godsister’

‘My _what?!_ ’ 

‘Yeah, I know most people are used to Fairy Godmothers, but I’m way too young to be anyone’s mother’

‘I must have hit my head harder than I thought’ Thomas muttered as he stood and started back toward the castle

‘ _Wait!!_ I’m here to help you!’

‘Help me what?’

‘To grant your wish. For one night with the Princess’

Thomas stopped and turned back to face her, ‘How…… how did you know about that?’

‘ _Fairy. God. Sister_ ’ she said and then pulled her wand from thin air ‘Now. Let’s get started. What you have on is…… Nice….. But I can make it better!’

Joya flitted around Thomas, sizing him up and deciding what to put him in, she raised her wand and flicked it at him. All of a sudden he was surrounded in glowing green orbs and his clothing transformed into the most amazing suit he had even seen, let alone worn. He had a black morning jacket and an embroidered ivory waist coat over a crisp white shirt and a silver tie, and black leather boots over black and white houndstooth pattern breeches, and a black mask on his face. Everything fit him like a glove and made him feel like a Prince.

‘Joya…. I can’t believe….. This is…… Thank you’ Thomas said with tears in his eyes

‘You’re welcome doll!’ she replied ‘Now, let’s go over a few things. Firstly, no one is going to know it’s you. They’ll just think you’re a Duke or something from some other kingdom. Secondly, you have to leave the ball before 2am, that’s when the spell expires. And lastly, this is only for one night, once the clock strikes 2:01am, all of this turns back into what you had on’

‘Thank you Joya’

‘Have fun, Thomas!’ Joya said as she transformed into a ball of light and circled the young man

Thomas smiled and headed toward the palace, once inside the Great Hall he started looking for the Princess and quickly found her surrounded by at least half a dozen Princes and Nobel Men. She was wearing a beautiful Emerald gown, the bodice embroidered with golden threads, the mask on her face was also green, with both black and gold adornments. Thomas stood back and watched her for a few minutes, trying to figure out how best to approach her. He had never really spoken to her, aside from asking if she needed her goblet filled or required something more while dining, never once making eye contact with her, it was forbidden to make eye contact with a royal without permission first and he never had reason to request it.

She looked as though she was bored and longed for someone to rescue her from her admirers. They offered her food and wine but the princess did not take it, she never cared for wine. Having worked in the palace for many years he knew what she did like, serving it to her many times. He made his way to a table near the back of the hall and proceeded to make her favorite drink, cider with crushed raspberries and torn mint leaves, he also made one for himself and made his way over to the Princess, gently pushing his way past her other admirers

‘Pardon me, your highness’ he said timidly, afraid to look at her ‘I thought you might be thirsty’

‘Oh, no thank you, Sir. I’m afraid I do not care for wine’

‘Neither do I. Its cider, with mint and raspberries’ he replied as he held it out to her. The Princess smiled and took the goblet from him ‘I was also wondering if you would care you dance? Once you’ve finished your refreshment, of course’

The Princess took a sip and then set the goblet on the table to her side, and took Thomas’ arm and he led her to the dance floor. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer then he had ever been to her, still afraid to look directly into her eyes.

‘Tell me Sir. What is the name of the name of my dance partner and from where does he hale?’

‘Oh. I-I sorry your Highness, I thought I had introduced myself’ Thomas replied nervously ‘My name is… Henry…. Sir Henry of….. Hazeltown’

‘Hazeltown? Is that nearby? I do not recall ever hearing of that Kingdom before?’

‘Well….. it’s a small Kingdom. About a 10 day trip to the Northeast’

’10 days! My, what a journey!’

‘Yes. But the sights at the end of the trip make it worthwhile’ he said as he looked into her eyes and smiled, he could see a blush color her cheeks.

They spent the next several songs dancing, and laughing. Anytime another admirer approached and asked to cut in the Princess promptly declined politely.  
After a good hour and a half on the dance floor the Princess asked Thomas if he would escort her outside to get some air and he happily obliged. She took his arm again and the pair walked out into the garden. They walked along the path until they arrived at a small bridge covered in vines and small pink flowers. The Princess stopped in the middle of the bridge and peered over the railing, she picked a few of the flowers and began to drop them to the water below, watching as the stream carried them away. Thomas hadn’t taken his eyes off her the entire time. When she turned to face him he smiled at her and this time knew it was he who was blushing.  
He went to say something, but decided that he better not

‘You look as though you have something on your mind Henry’ the Princess said as she took a step closer to him ‘Please, share it with me’

‘I was just thinking that her Highness has such very beautiful eyes’ she smiled his compliment and bit her bottom lip

‘You flatter me sir’

‘It is the truth, my lady’

‘Well, Sir, yours are rather beautiful as well. They seem to sparkle even under naught but the light of the moon’

Thomas reached his hand out to her but stopped before he touched her ‘May I?’

The Princess nodded and Thomas removed his gloves before reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and resting his hand on her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. They stood silent for a while, just staring into each others eyes. The princess brought her hand up to his face and ran her thumb over the scar on his forehead

‘How did you get this?’ she asked

‘Um…. I do not really know’ he admitted

‘How do you not know?’  

‘Well. I hit my head as a child and I remember very little from before I did. Including exactly what happened’

It wasn’t a lie, Thomas _had_ hit his head as a child and didn’t remember how. All he knows is what the old farmer that found him told him; he was found wandering the countryside when he was about 7 or 8 years old, his head bloodied and his clothes in tatters, the farmer thought he had been wandering for a few days before he was found, and that he _thought_ his name was Thomas. The old farmer cleaned himup and took him in, Thomas stayed with him until he passed away 4 years later. After he died Thomas set out to find work and eventually ended up at the palace and had worked there ever since.

Thomas brought his hand up and grasped hers, running his thumb over her knuckles, enjoying the feeling of her silky soft skin under his touch

‘Princess. Would it be too bold of me to….. Request a kiss?’ he whispered.

The Princess shook her head and whispered ‘no,’ Thomas took a step forward and slowly lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers before he running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before slipping it into her mouth and massaging it against hers. She placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, running his hands up and down her back. She ran her hands up his chest and up into his hair, lightly raking her fingertips over his scalp. Thomas moaned into her mouth at the feeling and felt a stirring in his breeches, his hips involuntarily jerked forward, causing the Princess to let out a moan of her own. He pulled his lips from hers and took a few steps back, covering his growing bulge with his hands, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

‘I am…. so sorry your Highness’ he said breathlessly ‘I did not mean to take such liberties’

‘Please do not apologize Henry, I _thoroughly_ enjoyed that’ she said as she took a step toward him, closing the distance he had just put between them and brought her lips to his ear ‘In fact, I wouldn’t mind if we went a little…. _further_ ’ she whispered, her hot breath against his skin sending a shiver of excitement down his spine.

She moved his hands and replaced them with one her own, running her palm over his bulge, making him harden more. Thomas gripped the railing of the bridge and let out a low moan, feeling his knees grow weak

‘Oh, Princess.…. we….. _Really_ shouldn’t be doing this’ he said as she unfastened his breeches and slipped her hand inside, she wrapped her fingers around his girth and slowly stroked him, Thomas hissed through his teeth at her touch

‘And why is that Henry?’ she asked as she nibbled on his earlobe

‘Mmmm…. Because…. I am…. Leaving in the morning and I shall never see you again’

The princess took a step back and looked up into his sparking eyes again and smiled at him,   
‘I do not care Henry, I want you. Do you not want me?’

‘Oh, Princess. I want you more than the air in my lungs!’

The Princess smiled and lowered herself in front of him, pulling his cock from its confines as she looked up at him. She lowered her mouth and placed gentle kisses along his hot, velvety soft skin, flicking her tongue over the tip to taste the clear, salty fluid that began to drip from him. She then lowered her mouth down his length, as far as she could go. She grasped the waist band of his trousers and pulled them down as far as his boots would allow, running her hands over his taught thighs.

She stroked and sucked him, taking him deeper and deeper each time. Thomas moaned and growled and the feeling of her mouth and hand sliding up and down his length. His head fell back and he brought one hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair, his other griping the rail of the bridge.

‘Oh….. my go…… Princess… Don’t stop…. Please, don’t stop’ Thomas moaned and he started to roll his hips ‘Mmmm….. Oh…. God…. I’m close…. Ohhhh’

The Princess ran one hand up under his shirt and lightly raked her nails down his abdomen, feeling his muscles tighten underneath her touch.

‘Oh… Uh….. _Ahhhh_!!!’ Thomas moaned and his body jerked forward as he released into the Princess’ mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her before standing and looking into his eyes.

His face was flushed and his eyes were dark with lust, he lurched forward and covered her mouth with his pushing her against the railing, his hands made their way to the front of her bodice and quickly untied it, he pulled it open and grasped her breasts, massaging her soft, supple flesh in his large hands. The Princess moaned as Thomas lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it into a hardened peak and then moving to the other before running his tongue up her chest and along her collar bone, then up her neck, gently nibbling and sucking her skin

‘Please, may I _taste_ you?’ Thomas whispered against her neck

‘Oh god….. Yes!’

Thomas placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around and pulled her dress down to reveal more of her shoulders and her upper back, he moved her hair and continued to kiss her neck. He ran his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands, placing them on the railing before he kneeled behind her. He pushed her skirts up to her waist and slid her undergarments down to her feet, slowly running his fingertips up the backs of her legs, causing her skin to break out in gooseflesh. Thomas splayed his large hands on her ass and squeezed her cheeks before gently spreading her and burying his face in her sex. He gave her slit a couple long, slow licks before circling his tongue around her clit and sucking it gently

‘Mmmm…… Princess. You taste sweeter than honey’ Thomas moaned as he continued to lick and suck her folds. He thrust his tongue into her as far as he could, swirling it against her walls.  
The Princess moaned and fell forward a bit, resting her head on her arms as Thomas rapidly flicked his tongue over her clit.

‘Oh God….. Henry…… Mmmmm…. Oh’ she moaned as Thomas slipped one of his long slender digits into her cunt and pumped it slowly, then adding another. He pumped and curled them inside her, stroking her walls and hitting her spot, her legs were turning to jelly and she had to fight to stay upright

‘He-Henry….. yes…. Yes…. Oh god!’ she moaned loudly as she felt her cunt tighten around Thomas’ fingers ‘Please….. Henry….. I need you inside me!’

Thomas quickly stood and removed his fingers from her and stroked his hard cock, coating himself in her juices as he lined himself up with her entrance. The Princess’ mouth fell open in a silent moan as he slowly pushed himself into her, feeling her cunt pulse around him as he buried himself to the hilt. He stayed still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of her cunt hugging his cock, he leaned forward a bit and nibbled the back of her neck and peppered kisses along her shoulders. Thomas ran his hands down her arms and covered her hands with his.

‘You feel like heaven Princess’ he murmured softly as he began to roll his hips, sliding in and out of her slowly. Thomas kissed her shoulder again as he reached around and squeezed her breast with one hand, rolling and pinching her nipple between his fingers, and his other slipped between her legs to massage her clit.

‘Fuck….. yes…… Henry…… oh god’ The Princess moaned. Thomas grunted as he started thrusting deeper and rubbing her clit harder ‘Oh god…..Henry…..’ she moaned again as her climax hit her, hard.

Her legs and arms turned to jelly and she fell forward onto the railing, her forehead laying against her arms as Thomas continued to rut into her, harder and faster as he neared his own climax, never taking his fingers from her clit.

'Yes….. Oh God…. Yes, come… undone…. Again…. My Princess' Thomas grunted between thrusts,

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up, turning her face toward his and crashing his lips against his, his tongue exploring her mouth. Thomas drug his tongue along her jaw and planted kisses on the back of her neck, his hand wrapped around, squeezing it gently. The Princess’ back arched and her cunt squeezed his cock as she came again.  

'Ahhhh…..oh….. OH FUCK' she screamed as she came again. Her legs completely gave out and the only thing keeping her upright was Thomas’ hold on her.

'ARRGH…. Ahhhh…. FUCK….. SHIT!' Thomas growled as he rested his forehead against the back of The Princess’ and spilled inside her. His hands shot to the bridge railing to catch himself before he could fall, his legs feeling tired and unsteady. The Princess rested her head on her arm, she felt Thomas’ chest pressed against her back as he placed soft kisses between her shoulder blades and nuzzle the back of her neck.

‘That…. That was…..’ Thomas panted as he slowly pulled his softening cock from the Princess.

‘Mmmmm…… _yes_ it was Henry’ she said breathlessly, still unable to stand completely upright

Thomas bent down and pulled her undergarments back into place and smoothed her skirts back down before pulling up his breeches and tucking himself away. The Princess finally righted herself and re-tied her bodice before she turned to face him. She reached up and straightened his tie before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

‘Are you sure I will never see you again?’ the Princess asked with a hint of sadness in her voice as she rested her hands against his chest.

Thomas grasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing her palms. He let out a deep sigh and looked back at her, staring deep into her eyes, feeling a tear escape his own.

‘If only I could, my love’ He then glanced over at the clock on the castles tower, 1:56am, and back to her ‘I don’t have much time. But before I go there is something you must know’

‘What?’ the Princess said as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek

Thomas took a deep breath before he spoke, ‘I love you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you and tonight has been the best night of my life. My heart has, and always will be, yours. Even if I never get to hold you in my arms again, you will forever be in my heart’ 

Thomas then reached into his pocket, hoping that what was in the pocket of his clothes when they transformed would still be there now and it was. He pulled out a pin that he had since childhood and placed it in her hand.

‘This is not much, but it is all that I have’ he whispered as he closed her hand around it ‘Please take it and anytime you look at it, think of me’

The Princess looked into his eyes, tears were steadily flowing from them now, she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped them away, then folded it and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt. Thomas leaned down and placed one last kiss to her lips as the clock started to chime.

‘ _Princess? Princess, are you out here?_ ’ they heard someone call and both turned toward the voice. When the Princess turned back to Thomas….. he was gone.

‘Henry?’ she whispered as the person looking for her approached, it was one of her ladies in waiting

‘There you are your Highness. Your Mother and father have been wondering where you went and sent me to look for you. Is everything alright?’

‘Hmmmm? Yes. I just needed some air’

The two headed back toward the castle, she opened her hand as they walked and looked at what Thomas had given her and smiled. After a few moments it dawned on her where she had seem the emblem on the pin before and her smile grew wider. When she got back to the castle she went straight to the Kings Chamber

‘Mother. Father. I have something I need to tell you’

***********

The following morning Thomas woke up under the same tree and was convinced he just had the best dream ever and started back to the castle, stopping at the stream to get a drink and splash some cool water on his face to wake himself up. He reached into his breast pocket to pull out his handkerchief to wipe his face and pulled out not only his, but the Princess’ as well. He brought it to his nose and inhaled her sent, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Thomas headed back to the palace and got on with his day. Later that afternoon one of the Kings guards came looking for him, telling him that the King would like to see him immediately and lead him to the throne room, Thomas kneeled before the King and Queen.

‘Please stand’ the King said to him and Thomas stood, keeping his eyes cast on the floor, his hands hanging at his sides ‘Is this the man from last night, my daughter?’

Thomas glanced up and saw the Princess standing in between the King and Queens thrones

‘Yes, father’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked again

‘Yes father, I am.’ She said ‘This is the man that I sat and talked to in the garden last night’

‘And is this the pin that he dropped when he left your company?’ the King said as he held up the pin he had given the Princess

‘It is’

‘Hmmm…… Tell me young man, how did you come to poses such an item?’

‘I…. I do not know your majesty. I have just always had it, since I was a child’

‘When did you come to work in the palace?’

‘When I was 12, Sire. After the farmer that took me in died’

‘And before the farmer took you in? Where were you from?’

‘I’m sorry Sire’ Thomas said with a heavy sigh ‘That I do not know either’ Thomas then told the King how he came to live with the old farmer and that he remembered nothing from before that.

The King ran his hand over his thick beard and glanced over his shoulder and waved his hand to the guard standing the doors. The guard opened the door and bowed at the man that walked through and approached the King

‘Phillip my friend, thank you for staying’

‘Oh course my old friend. But I do not understand why you needed me to stay’ the man stopped when he looked over at Thomas, not taking his eyes off the young man before him

‘This is Thomas. He has been in my employ since he was a boy’ The King said as he motioned toward Thomas ‘And he has apparently had this in his possession his whole life’ he added as he held up the pin.

Phillip took the pin from the King and looked at it, and then over at Thomas as he slowly walked toward to him, circling him several times and looking him over head to toe before standing in front of him. As the man looked at him, Thomas glanced down and noticed the man had the same pin that Thomas had attached to his robes. Thomas was confused as to not only why this man was looking him over but as to why he had the same pin as him. The man took a step forward and looked at him even closer, especially the right side of his neck before staring into his eyes. Thomas could see the man’s eyes filling with tears and all of a sudden he wrapped his arms tightly around him

‘My son! My son! You’re alive!’ he cried as he brought his hands up and grabbed Thomas’ face ‘I thought you dead!’

‘I….. I don’t understand. What is going on?’ Thomas asked as he looked around at everyone.

Phillip took a step back and grasped Thomas’ arms ’15 years ago, when my son was only 8 years old, he and my wife were on their way home from visiting the kingdom of our closest friends’ Phillip said as he looked over at the King and Queen ‘Something happened to the coach and it ended up going off the road and down a ravine. My darling wife and her driver did not survive and our sons body was never recovered, we assumed it had been cast into the nearby river and swept away’ Phillip squeezed the young mans arms ‘But you _lived_. And you’re here, standing in front of me’

‘But… how can you be sure that I am…. Your son?’

‘The Pin, the design on it is the insignia of my family’ he said as he held out the one Thomas had given the Princess

‘But Sir, how do you know I didn’t just happen to find it someplace?’

‘Looking at you there is no doubt in my mind you are my son. You have the same exact 3 freckles on your neck that my son did. And your eyes, they are your mothers. She was the only person I had ever met with such eyes and our son was blessed to have gotten them’ Phillip let out another sigh and smiled ‘You _are_ my son!’

Phillip threw his arms around him again and hugged him tightly, crying softly. Thomas felt a sudden wave of emotion wash over him and he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around him in return and started crying as well. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked behind his father to see that the King, Queen, and Princess were all crying as well

‘What….. What is my name?’

‘It _is_ Thomas. Thomas William. _Duke_ of Buxtown’ Phillip replied

‘I-I’m a Duke?’

‘Yes, my son. You are’

The King came over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, Phillip turned and hugged the King

‘Thank you my old friend. Thank you for finding my son!’

‘It wasn’t me, it was my daughter’ the King said as he looked over at the Princess, who had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes ‘Now, let’s get your boy cleaned up and have a nice supper to celebrate his return!’

Later that night, after they had all dined and celebrated the return of the Grand Dukes son, the Princess stood on a balcony overlooking the city thinking about the day’s events

‘Pardon me, Your highness?’ a voice said from behind her, she immediately recognized it and smiled to herself ‘May I speak to you for a moment?’

‘Of course Thomas. What is on your mind?’ she replied as she turned to face him

‘I just wanted to thank you, for bringing me back together with my father’ he said as he took a few steps toward her, his head cast to the floor and his hands behind his back

‘You are more than welcome…..’ the Princess walked over to him and placed her hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb _‘Sir Henry’_

His eyes shot to meet hers ‘You knew? The whole time?’

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered ‘The whole time’ before placing a kiss just below his ear

‘How did you know it was me? Why did you not say anything?’

‘I knew from the moment you approached me in the Ball, I have looked at those eyes most of my life and would know them anywhere. I fell in love with them a long time ago. And I did not say anything because I thought you must have gone to a great deal of trouble to sneak in and I did not want to see you punished for it’

She took another step toward him and placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers over the soft fabric of his new tunic. Thomas wrapped his arms around the Princess’ waist

‘May I ask you something Thomas?’

‘Anything’

‘Did you mean what you said on the bridge?’

‘Yes.’ Thomas said with a huge smile ‘I _do_ mean it’

‘And did your father happen tell you that when we were children we were……. Betrothed to each other?’

Thomas’ smile widened and he pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly

‘Would it be to bold of me to request a kiss, Princess?’ he whispered softly. The Princess wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and Thomas kissed her deeply. When he pulled his lips from hers he buried his face against her neck

‘One more question’ the princess said as she lifted her head and looked up at him ‘How _did you_ get into the ball? I mean, where did you get those clothes?’

‘Eheheh….. _Magic_ ’ he whispered as he lowered his head and placed a kiss to her lips.

_**And they lived Happily Ever After…….  
The End!**_

 


End file.
